1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric weaving method, and more particularly to a process for weaving a plain fabric, a twill fabric and a satin fabric which permits a closely or tightly woven cloth to be produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the fabric structures obtained by intersecting the warp and weft yarns can be classified in the three fundamental weaving systems, which are the linen or plain weave, twill weaves, and satin weaves. In addition, there are also known the derived weaves obtained by modifying the above fundamental weaves, such as the rib weaves and panama weaves. Those conventional different weaves are employed depending upon the specific usage of the fabrics to be woven. However, the needs arise for devising a novel method which permits a tightly woven cloth to be produced.